Here's To The Night
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: *READ AUTHOR'S NOTE* Samcedes one-shots. This is somewhere for me to put some one-shots and prompt requests that are either AU or unrelated to HBAM.
1. Me and Mizz Mercedes Jones

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so while I'm getting and LOVING all the request for HBAM, I've realized/decided that some chapters are more AU than I want them to be for that particular story. I decided to remove a few chapters and place them here for some "one-shots" that will be unrelated and more AU. I want HBAM to be something that we as fans needed as missing scenes for the show rather than just random hookups between Sam and Mercedes. So the chapters will now be placed here. Thank you! And send me more prompts! -Alaina**

 **Prompt by Triple3JC - Although this is a new request it is slightly related to the previous chapter "Five Years Later".**

 **PS - Does anyone else listen to video game music whilst writing...? Or is that just me?**

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Woman, will you calm down?"

"No, I will not calm down! We're going to get caught!"

"We will not, I locked the door."

"You and I both know that just because the door is locked does not mean that someone won't hear us."

"I'll be quiet."

"I can't guarantee I will be, though!"

 _Silence_...

"Oh God, that makes you happy, doesn't it?"

"Happy and horny."

"You're such a pig."

Sam smirked and captured Mercedes' lips in a searing kiss as his hands gathered the fabric of her peach colored dress and bunched it up around her waist. Mercedes moaned into the kiss and they stumbled until her back hit the wall of the janitor's closet. She lifted her left leg and wrapped it around Sam's hip, her hands clutching at his leather jacket. She ground her pelvis into his, trying to alleviate some of the throbbing tension in her core and Sam groaned, his hands palming her ass. While she protested this idea, she was turned on beyond belief by it and knew she could never resist Sam.

The halls of McKinley were currently deserted, but their friends were gathering in the choir room just down the hall from the closet they were in. Everyone was supposed to be there by 4 p.m. for the Glee reunion, so they only had about ten minutes to get their swerve on, fix their appearances, and head down the hallway like nothing happened.

"Sam," Mercedes moaned. "I need you, baby..."

Sam made quick work of unbuckling his pants and releasing his straining erection from the top of his boxers, his jeans falling just below his ass. He easily lifted Mercedes' other leg up and lifted her from the ground, his hand supporting her behind her knee and his free hand pushing her soaked panties to the side. He thrust into her and they both cried out, throwing their heads back.

"Ugh! Fuck!" Mercedes screeched. Her nails clawed at the back of Sam's neck as he pounded relentlessly into her pulsating core.

"Ssshhh, baby," Sam breathed out. "Someone's going to hear us."

"I don't, ohhh, I don't care!"

Sam let out a small chuckle, but it quickly turned into a loud groan when he felt her walls clench around his cock. He dipped his head and began nibbling on her collarbone, his hips moving even faster as he tried to reach his climax. "You gonna cum for me, 'Cedes? I need you to cum for me, baby."

"Ahhh fffuck!" Mercedes smacked her head against the wall behind her as the beginnings of her orgasm made her tingle all the way from her toes to her brain. "Right there. Gonna cum! Gonna cum so fucking hard - AH!"

Sam lifted his head just in time to see her eyes rolling back into her skull and a look of sheer pleasure come over her face, her lips pulled into a huge smile as her pussy gripped him and her cream coated his cock. Sam moaned low in his throat, feeling his balls tighten and then he began to see spots behind his eyelids as he shot stream after stream of his cum into Mercedes.

They only allowed themselves thirty seconds to catch their breaths before they quickly adjusted their clothes and exited the closet.

"Well, well, well, Trouty and Aretha..." Sam and Mercedes jumped and turned to see the entire Glee clan standing outside of the closet, the boys sporting smirks and the girls sporting blushes and knowing looks. Santana raised a devious eyebrow, reveling in the embarrassment and shock that consumed the diva and the former model. "I'd say I'm surprised, but we all knew that the sexual tension between you two was going to blow up at any second, so it was basically only a matter of time."

"Uhh, we, uhh..." Sam kept opening and closing his mouth, looking a lot like a fish, and Mercedes just stared, her face red as she shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"Mercedes," Rachel spoke up. "I thought you were saving yourself for marriage?"

Mercedes cleared her throat and lowered her gaze to her Christian Louboutins. "I did."

" _What_?!" The group shouted all at once.

Sam laced his fingers together with his wife's, a smile playing at his lips. "We sort of have an announcement."

" _¡Un momento!_ " Santana screeched causing Sam and Mercedes to wince. "I know you are not about to tell us that you two are married because I _will_ go crazy Lima _fucking_ Heights Adjacent on your lying asses!"

"Santana," Mr. Schue interjected, placing a calming hand on her arm. "Why don't we let them explain?"

"There's not much to explain, Mr. Schue," Sam said, squeezing Mercedes' hand in comfort. "Remember a few months ago when I told you Mercedes and I had dinner?" At Mr. Schuester's nod in understanding, Sam continued. "Well, after dinner we discussed our futures and I asked her to marry me." He looked down and beamed at his radiant wife who smiled back at him in encouragement to continue. "Two weeks later we got married by a Justice of the Peace with only our parents and siblings in attendance."

It was quiet for about ten seconds before a whole round of inquisitions began, each question overlapping the next.

"All right, everybody just shut up!" Mercedes' voiced boomed and the club immediately silenced. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts quickly. "Look, this isn't really how Sam and I wanted to tell you guys, but now that it's out I couldn't be more relieved. I've never been this happy in my life. I know some of you feel a bit cheated and lied to, but we literally could not wait to get married. Fear not, though!" She paused to make sure she had the undivided attention of everyone in front of her. "We are planning a big wedding in Spring and of course you all are invited. We're announcing it to the media next week."

Everyone stayed silent. Sam and Mercedes' exchanged a look of concern before they heard a sniffle from the group. Sam raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "Uhh, Tina?"

Tina sobbed, furiously wiping incessant tears from her cheeks. "I'm just... I'm so happy for you two!" Artie raised his hand caressed Tina's lower back soothingly as she cried tears of joy for her friends. The club let out soft chuckles at their ever emotional friend.

"Well, shit, girl! Lemme see the damn ring!" Santana exclaimed.

* * *

"So, that went well."

Mercedes scoffed as she kicked off her heels while simultaneously taking out her earrings. "We got caught fucking in a janitor's closet by our friends and then announced our marriage afterwards. How does that constitute going well?"

Sam unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his hips, throwing the garment into the laundry hamper next to their adjoining bathroom. "Well, I don't know about you, but I had a grand 'ol time making love to my wife and then told my second family that I married the love of my life." He ignored her eye roll as he stripped himself of his boxers and shirt. "I'd say it's been a pretty good day."

Despite it all, Mercedes let out a laugh, muttering something about marrying a crazy person before she unzipped her dress and let it slip from her body. Sam watched as she unhooked her bra and stepped out of her panties with a smile on his face.

"Stop staring at me, you creep."

He feigned innocence, a hand pressed against his chest as she walked past him into the bathroom. "I can't admire my gorgeous wife?" He tried not to stare as Mercedes bent over the large tub and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to her liking. Her ass and her glistening pussy were on perfect display for him and Sam felt his already hardening cock twitch.

"You can admire me all you want, Sammy," she purred, wiggling her ass teasingly before she stood up and grabbed two towels from the linen closet across the room. She placed the towels on the vanity stool next to the tub before turning to face him, a seductive pout on her plump lips. "I feel dirty, Sammy."

Sam's cock hardened even more and he walked slowly towards his entrancing wife. "Oh?" he asked. "I guess I'd better give you a thorough wash then, huh?"

Mercedes moaned when his hand slipped between her legs and two of his fingers plunged into her. "Yes, Sammy," she hissed. "Please!"

"Please what?" He added a third finger, his free arm wrapping around her waist when her knees gave out from the pleasure.

Mercedes opened her eyes, her lips parted as she panted and her hands clutching at her husband's shoulders. "Fuck me, Sammy," she demanded. "Bend me over the tub and fuck me. And then get in the water so I can ride you. I need it so bad, oh!" She threw her head back and bent her knees even more when he placed his thumb over her throbbing clit, his fingers still driving into her at a steady pace.

Sam groaned at her dirty talk before he kissed her, feeling her walls clench around his fingers as the first waves of her orgasm took over her body. "With pleasure."

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't have an out so I just opted for more sexy times. I really hope you liked it! Sorry it took forever to update. I work 40 hours a week and go to school on top of it so by the time I get home I just fall asleep. Haha I'm hoping to get two chapters out by the end of today or tomorrow! So stay tuned! And review!**


	2. I Just Wanna Make Love To You

**Author's Note: Two updates in one day?! Whaaaaat? Haha It's Saturday and I'm in a crabby mood so I'm hiding out from the world and writing. Sue me. Lol**

 **Anyway, this is a request from a guest, Caroline, who wanted an aggressive, horny Mercedes and a clueless Sam.**

 **This chapter is going to be slightly AU and takes place during season 3 - Mercedes is not a virgin, she and Sam just got back together, and she wants sexy times with her man, but Sam does not seem to get the hint. I'd say this is somewhere between 'Saturday Night Glee-ver' and Senior Prom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mercedes watched as the Glee club laughed and embraced after singing My Love Is Your Love in the auditorium. Mr. Schue came out from backstage and announced a free dinner at Breadstix on him and the group cheered, rushing to their teacher to embrace him in thanks. As they exited the auditorium, Mercedes settled her eyes on her boyfriend who happened to be looking at her as well. They shared a smile before Sam turned to Mike, muttering something she couldn't hear from across the stage. Mike nodded and walked off with Tina and the rest of the group whilst Sam and Mercedes stayed behind for a moment.

"'Cedes!" Kurt called before he exited with Blaine. "You coming?"

"Be there in a minute, Kurt," she replied with a wave and a pointed look. Kurt took the hint and replied with a look that said ' _don't do anything I wouldn't do_.' Mercedes waited until she and Sam were alone before she stalked up to him slowly. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Hey," he replied, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in a habit of nerves. "Um, look, I know we haven't really talked much this week. I'm sorry for what I said about Whitney, I know she's your idol and-"

"Sam," she placed a hand on his other arm that rested on the piano beside them. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it. And I'm sorry, too."

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why are you sorry?"

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself as close to him as possible. "'Cause I'm just as much to blame for not talking to you. We haven't really discussed us since we kissed last week and I want to rectify that."

"Oh?" He placed his hands on her hips and stared down at her. "And how will we rectify it?"

"Like this," she whispered just before she crashed her lips into his. She probed his mouth with her tongue and stroked the roof of his mouth as her hands slid from his waist to his forearms, sliding his respectful hands down to her voluptuous ass. She pulled away from him for a second to take a breath and then traced his lips with her tongue before diving back in again. Sam groaned against her mouth, but his hands stayed stationary on her behind. Mercedes frowned into the kiss and rubbed herself against him, trying to get him to caress her. When she felt his stirring erection against her stomach she smirked and whimpered, but Sam quickly pulled away.

"Whoah." His chest heaved as he took in deep breaths. His lips were red and swollen and his cheeks held a faint blush, his eyes glazed over with lust. "We should slow down, baby."

Mercedes pouted and shook her head. She opened her mouth to protest when her cell phone rang. She grabbed the phone from her pocket and saw Kurt's name flashing across the screen. Sam's phone then went off a second later and before she could stop him, he answered it.

"Hello?... All right, man, we'll be there in a few minutes... Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Mercedes' annoyed expression, but either he didn't pick up on it, or he completely ignored it. "We should get going. Everyone is already at Breadstix waiting for us." He held out his hand and Mercedes begrudgingly took it, muttering curses under breath.

* * *

Mercedes stared at herself in the mirror in the girls dressing room backstage. She, Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Sugar just finished their rendition of Cell Block Tango for Sue, Beiste, and Coach Roz, but it completely blew up in their faces. The other girls had already changed and left the auditorium in shame, but Mercedes stayed behind. She could not for the life of her understand what was going on with Sam. It seemed every time Mercedes started something, Sam was the one to stop it before it went any further. She tried to be discreet about it, but she quickly realized that discretion was not going to cut it. Which is why she text Sam a few minutes ago to meet her backstage.

Glancing at the mirror again, Mercedes smirked at her reflection. She looked damn hot. The black blazer she wore was buttoned just under her bust, the top of her corset peeking out and her ample cleavage put on display. The form fitting pants accentuated her round ass perfectly while her hair was long and curled and her pouty lips were painted a tantalizing deep red. She heard a slight crashing down behind her and turned to see Sam stumbling over wires as he entered the secluded area. After he gained his balance again, he glanced up and his jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey Sammy," she purred.

"Uhh, h-hi..." He licked his suddenly dry lips, his eyes roaming her body freely. "What's, uh, going on? Your text sounded kind of urgent?"

Mercedes bit her lip seductively and sauntered over to him. She grabbed his biceps roughly and pushed him back until he fell into an empty chair, chuckling softly at his shocked expression. "I want to sing you a song..." She leaned down over him so he got an eye full of her breasts spilling out over the top of her corset. "You wanna hear me sing?"

Sam nodded slowly, practically drooling. Mercedes grinned and stepped back, pushing 'play' on her phone and the beginnings of a song began to play throughout the room. Mercedes swayed her hips back and forth slowly, her hands caressing her own body as Sam watched on.

 _I don't want you to be no slave_  
 _I don't want you to work all day_  
 _But I want you to be true_  
 _And I just wanna make love to you_

 _Love to you, ooohooo_  
 _Love to you_

Sam's jaw dropped completely and he stared as Mercedes unbuttoned her blazer, slipping it slowly off her shoulders as she sang.

 _All I want you to do is to bake your bread_  
 _Just to make sure that you're well fed_  
 _I don't want you sad and blue_  
 _And I just wanna make love to you_

 _Love to you, ooohooo_  
 _Love to you, oooh_

She went for her trousers next, unbuttoning them tantalizing slow and then she turned away from him during an instrumental break, twisting and shaking her ass as the pants slipped further and further down her body, revealing the lacy boy shorts inch by inch. Sam felt the stirring in his pants become uncomfortable and his hands clutched at the material of his jeans at his thighs.

The pants dropped to the floor and she turned back around to finish the song for him.

 _And I can tell by the way you walk that walk_  
 _And I can hear by the way you talk that talk_  
 _And I can know by the way you treat your girl_  
 _That I could give you all the loving in the whole wide world_

She walked over and stopped in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she shimmied her breasts in his face.

 _Oh, all I wanna do, all I wanna do is cook your bread_  
 _Just to make sure that you're well fed_  
 _I don't want you sad and blue_  
 _And I just wanna make love to you_

She pushed his shoulders back and slightly pulled away from him before she parted her legs and straddled his thighs over the chair. She began rocking her hips against his, her heated core rubbing against his cock with every movement.

 _Love to you, ooohooo_  
 _Real love to you, ooohooo_  
 _Love to you, ooohooo_

The song faded out slowly and the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing as they stared intently into each other's eyes.

"Mercedes," Sam whispered, clutching at her waist for dear life. "What is all this?"

"What does it look like?" She bucked her hips and they both moaned at the sweet friction the action caused. "I want to make love to my boyfriend and damn it, I'm going to do it."

"But aren't you a- I mean I thought you were-"

Mercedes stared at him for a moment in confusion before the realization hit her. She threw her head back and let out a boisterous laugh. "A _virgin?_ You thought I was a virgin?" At Sam's nod, she snorted. "Honey, I am far from being a virgin."

Sam's face resembled one of shock. "What? But when-"

"Sophomore year," she answered with a shrug. "You don't date Noah Puckerman without getting dicked down."

"Wait a second," he held up his hand. "You dated Puck?"

"For about a week yeah."

"And you let him take your virginity?" Sam couldn't wrap his head around this at all. The Mercedes he knew was nothing like the one in front of him currently. He barely got to second base last summer when they dated, how did Puck get between her legs in a _week_?!

"Sam," Mercedes whined, pressing herself closer to him. "Can we talk about this later? I'm so horny and I want you. I've wanted you for weeks." She slid her hands from his shoulders to the hem of his shirt, raising it up and over his head as her mouth placed kisses along his chest and shoulders.

"But I didn't even get to touch your boobs last year..." He was still talking and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"We had a real relationship," she told him between kisses and licks across his skin. "Puck and I were both using each other. He used me for popularity and I used him for his dick. We had an understanding." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips as her hands slid between them and unbuckled his jeans. "Now will you kindly shut up and let me have my way with you?" Sam closed his mouth shut and nodded slowly, too distracted by her hands releasing him from his jeans and underwear. "Ohh, baby," she gasped, stroking her hand up and down his shaft as she ogled his long and thick member. "You're beautiful."

Sam's head fell back and his jaw became slack as she teased him. "Mercedes," he moaned.

"Sammy," she whimpered. "Touch me, please."

His hands, which were sitting idle at her waist at his point, moved to her ass where he squeezed her. "Where, baby? Tell me where you need me to touch you?"

Mercedes grabbed one of his hands and moved it between her legs. "Here." She bit her lip, her hand moved faster over his cock. "Touch me here!"

Sam rubbed his fingers up and down the gusset of her panties until he found the stiff button of her clit and he pressed into it, taking pleasure in the sound Mercedes made as he stroked her. Before he could go any further, Mercedes stood up off his lap. Sam opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a loud groan as he watch her push her boy shorts down her body and stepped out of them. She returned to her position of straddling him and crashed her lips to his. She put a hand between them again and grabbed his dick. She held it steady as she rubbed herself up and down his shafted, coating him with her cream. They moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues tangling wildly. Sam moved his hands up to the top of her corset and after a slight struggle he pulled down the cups and her breasts came spilling out. He cupped her tits in his hands, rolling her stiffened nipples between his fingers and Mercedes removed her mouth from his to let out a small cry.

"I can't take it anymore, Sam," she groaned in frustration. She placed her hands back on his shoulders and rose up so the tip of his cock was at her entrance.

"Wait, Mercedes," Sam gripped her hips tightly. "What about protection? I don't have a condom."

Mercedes leaned down and licked his lips with a smile. "I'm on the shot, have been for years. Now, can I fuck you?"

Sam nodded eagerly and then threw his head back as her heat enclosed around him. Mercedes kept her heel covered feet planted on the floor and eased herself down and then back up, stretching herself around his cock. She took a deep breath and then sat down completely on him, his entire dick disappearing inside of her. "Ohhh, ssshit!"

"Ungh, 'Cedes," Sam whimpered. "You feel so good, baby."

Mercedes rose up again until just the tip was sheathed and then slammed back down. She repeated this action until she found a steady pace. Her juices were running down her thighs and splashing between them as she bounced on top of Sam's lap. Sam squeezed her buttocks to help guide her movements and every other thrust he gave a thrust of his own, hitting her g-spot with the tip of his cock. Mercedes felt the familiar stirring mixed with something else and like a flash, an orgasm hit her. She lifted her hips and her clit brushed against Sam's cock. She screamed as her pussy clenched and she gushed, her cream pouring out of her and onto Sam's cock and lap. Her legs shook and Sam stared in complete awe as she tried to gather herself before she sat back on him.

Sam knew he wasn't going to last long after witnessing _that._ He began to piston up into her, not giving Mercedes any type of warning. Her eyes widened as another orgasm came quickly.

"Ah-ah-ah-oh! Sam! SAM!"

Sam exploded inside of her, his thrusts erratic and fast and a shout erupted from him. He pulled her down on him one last time, his body spasming from the intensity of his orgasm while Mercedes still contracted around him. He lifted his head when he felt her tremors subside and smiled weakly through heavy pants. Mercedes returned his smile with one of her own and pressed her lips to his tenderly.

"Wow," he mumbled when their mouths parted.

"Wow is right..." She giggled. "Damn." She slowly lifted off of him, hissing as now flaccid cock slipped out of her. "I'm not going to be able to walk for a week."

Sam laughed and nodded in agreement. "Me neither. I'm pretty sure I almost passed out when... when you-"

Mercedes laughed, "When I squirted everywhere?" She shook her head as he nodded. "Pssh, _you_ almost passed out? I thought I was dying!"

Sam joined her in laughter and then gazed at his lap that was covered in a mixture of her juices and his cum that had poured out of her when she moved off him. "That was the hottest damn thing I've ever seen, Mercedes."

"It was a hot mess," she said as she stood up on still shaky legs. "I'm so sticky."

Sam laughed again and reached behind him where a box of tissues was sitting on the vanity. They cleaned themselves up as much as they could and then put their clothes back on in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, they exited the school hand in hand with satisfied smiles gracing their faces.

Mercedes sighed happily. "I feel better."

He chuckled and shook his head when he suddenly remembered her words earlier. He cleared his throat before he spoke sternly. "Now about this understanding you and Puck had..."

* * *

 **How was that? Too much? Review!**


	3. Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me

**Author's Note: Hello!**

 **I wanted to start out by saying THANK YOU to the amazing reviews and all the fic requests! Now, I've gotten a few requests to write a scene between Sam and Mercedes during The Quarterback and while I'm flattered, I honestly am not able to do that. I personally think that episode was written beautifully and I think of it more as Cory's episode than anything else, so the writing with the characters wouldn't be right. That probably didn't make any sense, but I hope you all understand!**

 **Anyway, here's another fic request by Triple3JC - Rehearsal between Sam and Mercedes during Rocky Horror.**

* * *

Sam had been jealous before, plenty of times. Whether it was when he was ten years old and became an older brother to Stacey and Stevie and felt his parents no longer paid him attention, or when he noticed his girlfriend, Quinn, giving slightly longing looks towards Finn Hudson almost every day.

But he had never been jealous of clothing before.

It seemed silly, to be jealous of a fabric, but here he was, desperately clenching and unclenching his fists, trying his best to keep them at his sides to refrain from tearing the clothes apart with his bare hands. He could just imagine the feel of the leather beneath his fingertips as he tore into it, ripping it apart at the seems. And the sheer-black top just above the bustier, _damn_.

Sam shook his head and quickly wiped the drool gathering at the corner of his lips. She was going to be the absolute death of him.

He tried his best to avoid her since seeing her in her costume for the first time. She kept approaching him, though, asking if he'd like to rehearse after school one day. He politely declined three times until one day, she flat out got in his face and demanded he rehearse with her or she was going to shove her Jordan's up his ass. Even _that_ turned him on.

He arrived at her conveniently parent-free home on a Friday night. She was sporting leggings, ankle socks, and a loose shirt that hung off of one shoulder. He took quick note that he didn't see a bra strap on her bare shoulder and he had to pinch his thigh as hard as he could to avoid moaning out loud.

What was he doing? He needed to get his shit together. He had a girlfriend. He should not be thinking of someone else like this.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" she offered as they entered her kitchen.

Sam ran a hand through his blonde locks, letting out a small breath. "Uh, no, thanks. I just ate." It was a flat-out lie. He could definitely eat, but it wasn't food that he wanted.

"Ya sure?" She raised her eyebrow curiously. "I have plenty of food. My mom made me three whole meals before she and my dad left for the Dentist Convention."

He shook his head. "I'm fine, really."

She smiled gently and then shrugged. "Well, then shall we head upstairs to start rehearsing?"

"Up-upstairs?" he stuttered, suddenly flushed. He thought they would rehearse in the living room or something, mutual ground. Upstairs meant bedroom. Bedroom meant bed. Bed meant-

"Yeah," she interrupted his thoughts. "I have all my music set up in my room. Unless, you want to rehearse somewhere else-"

"No!" he all but shouted and she took a step back, surprised at the outburst. Clearing his throat, "I mean, no. Upstairs is fine."

Mercedes looked at him oddly before she stalked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs just down the hall. Sam followed behind, but not too closely, afraid that his hands might betray him and touch her like he so desperately wanted.

Her room was purple with a large queen sized bed in the middle. The drapes on her windows were a lilac color and she had framed photos and posters of famous singers adorning her walls. There was a walk in closet next to the attached bathroom and a keyboard in the corner of the room next to her vanity and dresser. He noticed how big her house was before he was invited in, but he never really paid attention until this moment.

"So, I was thinking we could practice a few songs and work out some of the choreography Mike showed us today."

Sam looked at her as she sat down and began playing a tune on the piano. "Uhh, yeah, that sounds great."

Thirty minutes later, Sam had his hands in his pockets and was adjusting his erection as discreetly possible while Mercedes flitted about the room singing and dancing. All hell practically broke loose when she brushed her booty against his crotch and a strangled grunt escaped his lips. Mercedes stopped all movement and slowly turned around to take in Sam's appearance. She felt the bulge in his jeans and there was no denying the sound he made when she touched him.

"Sam?" she asked. "Are you... you know...?"

Sam's eyes were wide as saucers, his face a deep red. "I, uhh, I..." He placed his hands in front of his crotch and looked down ashamed.

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "I mean, I know I'm all kinds of hot, but I've never... Ya know, a guy has never... I mean..."

They both were at a loss for words for a few awkward moments. Sam finally sighed and gave up hiding his erection, placing his hands at his sides. "Listen, Mercedes, ever since I saw you in your costume I started to see you in a new light. Not that I never thought you were pretty, I've always thought that. But _damn_ , you in that costume has had me wakin' up more than once in a cold sweat with a mess in my boxers."

Her eyebrows shot up at the confession and a smirk covered her face. "Oh really?" She took a slow step towards him and Sam audibly gulped. "What happened in these dreams?"

His body involuntarily shuddered at the seductive tones of her voice. "Mercedes," he breathed out. "I- I... Quinn..."

"Isn't putting out," she interrupted slyly. "I know that for a fact." Sam stared at her blankly, at a complete loss for words. Later, he would blame it on the fact that all the blood had drained from his head settled in his groin. She took advantage of his sudden silence, slinking up to him and pressing her breasts against his t-shirt clad chest. Her fingers hooked in the belt loops on his low-rise jeans and tugged, his hips colliding with her soft belly. Their height difference was almost laughable, but Sam couldn't help but think that they fit perfectly. "Tell me," she demanded simply. "What was I doing in these dreams?"

He gawked at her and blinked rapidly. "You, uhhh, you had your hand on my- you know - _there_..."

"Here?" She innocently placed her hand on his hip, her eyebrow cocked.

He shook his head. "Lower."

She slid her hand down and around to his ass, gripping it tightly. "Here?"

Sam bit back a groan, trying to keep his hands at his sides, but ultimately failing. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her hand to the bulge in his suddenly constricting jeans. " _Oh_ ," she gasped, a twinkle sparkling in her eyes. "Then what?"

He couldn't concentrate, too lost in the feeling of the slight pressure she had on his crotch. And then she started to slowly move her hand up and down and his eyes practically rolled back into his head. He was about to open his mouth and tell her what to do next when his cellphone rang loudly in his pocket. They both froze, her hand still cupping him through his jeans, his breathing slightly labored and her eyes wide and shocked. She pulled her hand back as he reached for his phone, letting out a curse when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered, watching as Mercedes seemed to gather herself together. "I can't right now, Quinn." He winced when Mercedes froze, gazing at him with a mix of jealousy and regret in her eyes. "Listen, I'm not home right now. I'll call you later, okay? Yeah... Okay, bye." After minutes of awkward silence, Mercedes had led him out of her house and Sam cursed himself the entire way home.

They didn't speak for two whole days, which was surprisingly easy no matter the fact that they saw each other in Glee Club and in rehearsals after school. Neither knew how to bring up what happened, nor could they recall if it was just a dream. It wasn't until Mike pointed out that Sam probably should stop glaring daggers at her all the time that he realized just how much he still wanted her, awkwardness be damned.

When he pleaded for a different pair of shorts, it really didn't have much to do with the fact that he was afraid of showing nuttage, but more due to seeing Mercedes in her costume and having his obvious boner flop out to attention. After the disastrous dress rehearsal, when everyone was done changing into their normal clothes and heading out, Sam sneaked into the ladies dressing rooms. Mercedes was the only one left and he watched as she bent over to get her clothes out of her bag, presenting her fabulously rotund ass to him. He couldn't help but grab her hips and press himself against her.

Mercedes gasped and still her movements. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She stood up, purposefully grinding her ass against his erection as she did. "Sam..."

"You were sucking my cock," he blurted out throatily. At this, she whipped around to face him, her eyes full of confusion. "My dreams," he reminded her. "In my dreams, you were on your knees, my hands were tangled in your hair, and my cock was being sucked by your delicious mouth."

She bit her lip, letting out a whimper at the image he just provided her, but then she thought about Quinn and she sighed. "Sam, I want nothing more than to, _you know_ , do that and a whole list of other things with you, but-"

"But what?" He pouted at her and she smiled.

"Well, first of all, there's about eighty bobby pins in my hair and it would take way too long to get them out so you could hold my hair while I sucked you off." He grunted and involuntarily thrust his hips into hers. Mercedes felt a liquid heat pool in her panties, but her face remained passive, amused at the most. "And second of all, you have Quinn." She watched as Sam quickly remembered his girlfriend and took a step back, keeping a distance between them. "If we were to do this, I want us to do it the right way."

He nodded at her, his expression softening as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're right."

She grinned at him before turning to gather her clothes. "Well, I gotta go. I'm meeting Kurt at the Coffee Bean."

"Yeah, me too. I promised Quinn I'd go shopping with her tonight."

Mercedes willed her face to not convey the jealousy that coursed through her, but she knew it did and Sam saw it right away. "Okay," she squeaked out. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Unable to stop himself, Sam leaned down and kissed her cheek before he smiled and walked out of the dressing room, feeling Mercedes' stare on his ass as he sauntered away.

He would definitely have her. One day...

* * *

 **A/N: OKAY, SO, not sure if this is how you wanted this to go, but this is what I wrote and I honestly could not go any further. I actually wrote most of this last week, but I got writer's block and I finally just cranked out whatever came to mind.**

 **Sorry for the long wait in update! I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays.**

 **Reviews are very much welcomed and keep sending those prompts!**


	4. Lakeside

**Author's Note: This is basically a continuation of my previous chapter that was requested by Triple3JC. Takes place after Nationals, during the summer before Sam leaves.**

* * *

The bright sun beat down on their skin. Not a cloud was in the sky and the sound of the breeze caressing the tree leaves soothed their tired bodies. Sam rolled over on his side to look at Mercedes lying next to him on a towel in the grass. They had spent a good part of the day at the lake on one of Sam's rare days off. Since all the Glee drama between Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Nationals, Santana, etc... Sam and Mercedes became closer than ever. They always had that initial attraction ever since Rocky Horror. There was no denying it. Hell, she felt him up during rehearsal, they were way past denial.

That was months ago, though. They had danced together a prom, kissed under the stars, traveled to New York, officiated their relationship as soon as they got back, and spent as much time together as they possibly could when summer began. Sam's family troubles were starting to look up when his mom got a job as a waitress at a local diner, but his dad was still on the hunt. They usually brought Stacie and Stevie along with them, but Mary Evans decided to let them have their privacy and took the kids for the day.

Sam had never been so grateful.

They spent most of the day swimming, splashing each other, kissing, eating snacks, kissing some more, laying out in the sun, kissing again... Just the thought of the activities they partook in made Sam beam.

Sensing his gaze, Mercedes opened her eyes and squinted at him under the sunlight. "What are you so giddy about?"

Sam's smile grew even wider. "I'm just thinking about you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but he saw the tug of a smile on the corner of her plump lips. Ugh, those lips. He licked his own at just the thought of them. Her mouth was heaven. She seemed to notice the look in his eyes and narrowed hers. "Sam..."

"Hmm?" He leaned his head down and began placing opened mouthed kisses along her shoulder and collarbone.

She opened her mouth to say something, but at the feel of his lips on her skin, she suddenly had no idea what she was going to say. When his lips reached her ear and his teeth nibbled gently on the lobe, all thoughts ran out of her mind completely. She turned her head and reached up to capture his lips between hers. The kiss was slow and deep. Her hand traveled from the ground to the back of his neck, her fingers tugging gently at the hair she found there. She felt Sam shift and then the pressure of him on top of her. It was still daylight and there were definitely stragglers still at the lake, but neither of them cared. They were finally alone to bask in each other and they were going to take advantage of the opportunity. Their suits were still damp from their last swim and it should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't.

Sam was propped up by his forearms placed on either side of her head. It was the only way he could keep his hands from traveling to forbidden territory. Sure, she felt him up here and there, and sure, he may or may not have copped a feel of her glorious breasts, but it never ventured further than that. Whether it was from interruption or he just wasn't sure if she was ready or not, he didn't know. He just knew that he wanted to respect her because he never felt like this with anyone before.

Quinn didn't let him touch anything and Santana let him touch everything. He'd had the two extremes, but he couldn't help feel like being between the two was perfection. It made their relationship serious.

A beeping sound next to them caused them to finally part from their heated makeout session. Sam sighed and dropped his forehead to her chest as he kept one arm on the ground to keep himself pressed to her side and his other hand felt around beside them in the grass. They both ignored the fact that his face was completely buried in her swimsuit covered breasts as he searched for his phone.

Finding it, Sam raised his head and pressed 'talk'. "Hello?"

"Sammy," his little sisters voice squeaked. "Are you coming home soon?"

Sam couldn't hold in the sigh that escaped his lungs and he dropped his head again in the soft pillows of her tits. "What time is it, Stace?"

"Uhm, Mommy!" the little girl shouted and Sam winced slightly. "What time is it?!"

Mercedes closed her eyes as Sam talked on the phone and relished in the feel of his weight on top of her. His face pressed against her aching breasts was torture and she could feel her nipples harden. To distract herself, she lightly caressed his bare back, her nails scratching lightly on the sun-kissed skin. She felt him shiver underneath her fingertips and a grin graced her lips.

"It's 5:26 in the PM, Sammy," Stacie informed him.

"All right, I'll be home by six, okay?" She squawked something in reply and after saying his goodbye, he hung up the phone and tossed it somewhere next to them.

Instead of keeping himself propped up, he dropped his full weight on her and nuzzled his nose in her chest. Mercedes let out a contented hum and continued the trek of her fingers. After a few moments of silence, she tapped the top of his shoulder blade to get him to look at her.

"You have to go soon?" she asked.

Sam nodded with a pout. "Mom wants me home for dinner." He lowered his head and placed a few innocent kisses along the edge of her swimsuit, just above the swell of her mounds. "You can come over, if you want."

Mercedes bit her lip. "I c-can't. Kurt and Rachel are coming to my house for a sleepover."

He kissed his way up her chest to her neck and finally to her lips. Their tongues met immediately and Mercedes couldn't help but part her legs, letting Sam slide between them. He gave a small thrust of his hips and they both moaned as his cock not-so-innocently brushed against her core.

" _Get a room_!"

The pair parted quickly to see a nearby family walking their way. Sam rolled off of Mercedes and sat up, his hands discreetly covering his crotch. His face was beet red and Mercedes let out a small chuckle at the sight. She stood and began gathering their things as Sam sat there, willing his erection to go away. It wasn't helping that every time Mercedes bent over he got a glimpse of her ass cheeks beneath the skirted one piece she wore. And when she bent down low to grab his phone for him he caught the unmistakable wet patch between her legs that he knew was not from their swim. That just made him even harder.

"Uhh, Sam?"

Sam raised his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend who was frowning at his phone. "Yeah?"

The frown turned into a disbelieving smile. "Why is a picture of me dressed as Frank-N-Furter set as your home screen?"

His eyes bulged out of his head and he scrambled off the ground to snatch the phone away. "Uhh, I, uhh, I can explain!"

She giggled. "What's there to explain? I'm quite flattered, honestly."

"R-really?" He swallowed hard. "'Cause it's been my home screen since... well, since our rehearsal at your house, actually." She raised her eyebrows and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other still placed in front of his crotch. "You have no idea how hard it was to make sure whenever I was near Quinn or Santana that my phone was locked or hidden."

Her smile went from disbelieving to devious in a flash. She sauntered to him, brushing her breasts against his abdomen. (Again, their height difference was almost laughable.) "You mean since I touched you for the first time?" She placed one hand on his hip and the other between them, her palm stroking up and down on his shaft.

"Ungh, 'Cedes," he grunted, his head dropping to her neck.

"What, Sammy?" she whispered in his ear. "Tell 'Cedes what you want."

He moaned as she increased the pressure on his dick, rubbing faster. "I-"

" _Oh my God! There are children here! What is wrong with you kids these days_?!"

They jumped apart again, Sam breathing heavily and Mercedes covering her face with her hands. After a few deep breaths, Sam managed to calm himself down. "We should go."

Mercedes agreed with a bashful grin and began to help him finish packing their things.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? Lol Let me know! And send more prompts, friends! I love your suggestions. :)**


	5. Here Comes The Bride

**This was a request by an anon, so this is for you, anon! Samcedes wedding night with a not so shy Mercedes. :)**

 **PS - I'm terrible at virgin sex so don't expect me to do it again. Sorry, it's just not my thing. It's awkward and hard to write... But I hope this is okay! lol**

* * *

They finally did it. After twelve years of friendship, two years of dating, and a six month engagement, Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones were _finally_ married. The day was beautiful; the sun was shining, the sky was clear, the birds were singing... It was like a dream. Laughter, joy, and many stories were shared throughout the event, but it all came down to this moment, right here.

Sam lay on the king size bed, bare legs dangling off the side as he whistled the wedding march to himself. Mercedes was in the bathroom changing out of her wedding gown and putting on a little number that she said would "knock the socks" off of him. Sam didn't know exactly what to expect, but he was excited nonetheless.

All day she had been teasing him. Whether it was a racy text, a whisper in his ear, or a tasteful grope under the table. Sam had been sporting a boner for the past five hours. He was _dying._ He was actually a little worried that he wouldn't be able to last long enough to satisfy Mercedes. She was still a virgin and she needed him to take his time. He hoped he could hold out long enough to give her at least _one_ orgasm before embarrassing himself by exploding everywhere.

Sure, throughout the years, they explored one another's bodies sexually. She'd given him plenty of hand jobs and he'd... well, he was only allowed to touch her ass and tits, but she got off riding his leg more than enough times. He still had never even seen her fully naked.

He groaned, tugging on his short, blonde locks. That thought alone was enough to make his cock twitch in his boxers.

The bathroom door opened and Sam shot up on the bed. _"Sweet Mercy..."_

Mercedes grinned, standing in the doorway without a stitch of clothing on. She knew she could have picked a sexy negligee to wear, she'd received many at her bachelorette party, but she figured what was the point of dressing up if he was going to rip it off of her in just seconds? She had plenty of times to dress up for her man, but tonight, she wanted to just get down and dirty without any barriers. Her eyes gazed his muscular body and she bit back a moan herself, quite enjoying the view, until she reached the boxers laying at his hips.

"I thought I told you to take off your clothes?" She quirked her eyebrow at him.

Sam was still salivating at the site of his wife _(wife!)_ without clothes. Never had he seen her look more beautiful than she did right now. Her long, softly curled hair fell in waves down her back, her makeup still as flawless as it was that afternoon. Her plump lips were painted a deep red to match her five inch peep-toe pumps, as well as her fingernails and toenails. Her full round breasts were perky and her nipples looked like chocolate kisses. Her tummy looked soft and he couldn't help but grow excited of the thought that within a few years it would be bigger and rounder, housing their children. He wanted to run his tongue up her calves and thighs to the perfect spot between her legs that was clean shaven and desperate for his touch.

"I... I, uh... I didn't know you meant..." He couldn't form a complete thought let alone a complete sentence. "I thought we would work up to it."

"Work up to it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and he groaned at the sight of her pushing her breasts up higher as she sauntered toward the bed. "Honey, I've been waiting twelve damn years for you to have your way with me. You think I'm gonna wait any longer?"

"B-but you don't want to take it s-slow?" _Get yourself together, Sam. You sound like a babbling idiot._ "Don't you want romance?"

She stopped at the end of the bed, her hands on her hips and her legs shoulder-width apart. "We have the rest of our lives for romance. Now take off those boxers and fuck me."

The boxers were across the room in mere seconds. They would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that the weight of what they were about to do came crashing down on them. They stared each other down for a minute, silent " _I love you's_ " being said with their eyes. Mercedes placed one knee on the bed and then the other so she was hovering above him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his came around her waist as their mouths met in a series of kisses. Sam slid his right hand down her hip and across her thigh to the v between her legs, feeling the slick lips of her pussy against his fingers.

"Damn, 'Cedes," he breathed against her mouth. "You're dripping already."

She nodded, her cheeks flushed as she ground herself against his fingers unabashedly. "I've been like this all day, Sammy. Please..." She gasped when he pinched her clit. _"Please..."_

Sam flipped them so she was now on her back and he hovered over her, his fingers not faltering in his administrations between her legs. He moved his finger down until he found her entrance and slowly pushed his way inside.

"Relax," he mumbled when he felt her walls resistance and his lips softly began suckling above her left breast. "I've got you, baby."

Mercedes concentrated on the pleasure and the feel of her husband all around her. She felt his finger began to gently move in and out of her and her legs began to tremble, her hands gripping the champagne colored comforter. She subconsciously bent her legs at the knee and spread them further apart so he could push deeper. Sam added a second finger and his thumb began to work on massaging her clit as he picked up the pace.

"Oh, _damn!"_

Sam kept his eyes on his wife as she threw her head back and let the waves of her climax wash through her. Her bottom lip was caught between her pearly white teeth and the whites of her eyes flashed behind her fluttering eyelids as her body thrummed. A gush of liquid poured out onto his fingers and he slowed the thrust of his hand, working her down from her high before he pulled out.

Mercedes opened her eyes just in time to see her husband licking her essence off his fingers and her walls clenched again, a whimper escaping her throat. "Sam..."

Reading her mind, Sam reached over the nightstand to retrieve a condom from the box that he bought the night before, but Mercedes' hand on his arm stopped him.

"I'm on the pill," she informed him, shyly. "I want our first time to just be you and me, with nothing between us."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his breath quickening. He'd never had sex without a condom before.

Mercedes nodded her head and smiled reassuringly. "Come here, baby."

Sam crawled back to her and kissed her passionately. He was sure from their steamy kisses earlier that he had red lipstick all over his face, but neither of them cared. He braced himself on his forearms above her, shuddering at the feel of her nipples brushing against his abs. Mercedes boldly reached between them and grabbed his hard cock, lining him up at her entrance. She raised her legs so her knees were on either side of his hips and Sam pressed forward so the tip of him became enveloped in her heat.

"You ready?" he asked, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"I'm ready," she whispered back and then Sam slowly thrust himself forward. He worked for every inch until he felt that barrier and he kissed her just before he broke it. "Oh!" Mercedes tore her lips away from his and shut her eyes, trying to steady her breathing as a burning sensation came over her.

"I'm sorry, baby." Sam peppered her face with kisses. "Are you okay?"

"Just go slow..." She kept her eyes closed and soon enough, Sam's gentle thrusts eased the pain and pleasure began to quickly overpower. "Oooh..."

Sam smiled. "Better?"

"So-oh much better-oh!" Mercedes gripped his biceps, her nails slightly digging into his flesh. "Faster, please!"

He was more than happy to comply. He began thrusting faster into her, his body desperate for release. They both relished in the sound of his balls slapping against her ass and her squelching of her juices flowing between them. Mercedes lifted her feet off the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles locking behind his lower back.

"Oh! Yes! Right there!"

"So close, baby. Ugh, 'Cedes... Fuck!"

"Yes, Sammy! Just like that! I'm cum- I'm cumming, baby!"

Sam felt her walls tightening hard around him as Mercedes threw her head back and let out a primal scream. He pushed his way though twice more and then bliss hit. "'Cedes!"

He slowly pumped in and out off her as she milked his cock of everything he had to give. He had never cum so hard or so long in his entire life. Mercedes was humming in delight, her body completely limp beneath his as the final waves of her orgasm settled down to slight tremors. Sam finally collapsed on top of her, his head resting against her bosom.

They were quiet for a few moments, trying to catch their heaving breaths. Mercedes drew lazy circles on his shoulders and Sam listened to her calming heart beat that he couldn't help but notice matched his.

"Wow," Mercedes said. "That was definitely worth the wait."

* * *

 **A/N: Leaving it here! Not just because I was supposed to meet a friend 20 minutes ago, but also because I ran out of more to add... LOL Please review!**


	6. Never Have I Ever, Oh Wait, I Have

**Author's Note: Another request by Triple3JC! This is completely AU! There is no telling when this is taking place, but for the sake of it, just bear with me.**

 **Prompt: Sam finds out that Puck was Mercedes' first during a game of Never Have I Ever.**

* * *

"Never have I ever... ate so much food that I puked!" Rachel said cheerfully.

The group sitting in a circle on the floor all groaned, most of the boys, and surprisingly Brittany took a shot.

"What?" Brittany asked when she received questioning looks. "I love ding-dongs. You can't just eat one."

A few chuckles went around the circle until Santana burst out, "I'm all for playing this drinking game, but can we _please_ spice it up a bit? No more shit about normal activities."

"Yes!" The group exclaimed and Rachel frowned. "Spice it up how, Santana?"

"Like," the Latina placed a finger to her chin as she thought. She smirked. "Never have I ever thought of doing dirty things to Ms. Pillsbury."

All of the boys took shots while the girls looked on in horror. "You can't be serious!" Rachel exclaimed, smacking Finn on the arm.

"What!" Finn defended. "She's hot in a teacher-y kind of way!"

"You're all pigs," Tina scoffed, glaring at Mike and was looking everywhere but his girlfriend. "But," she continued. "I do agree that this game could be spiced up and I like the direction of where this is going."

"Me too," Kurt nodded. "Never have I ever dated Sam."

Mercedes, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana all took drinks begrudgingly.

"Oooh, yes!" Tina wiggled in her spot excitedly. "Never have I ever slept with Puck!"

Again, the same group of girls, with the exception of Rachel, all took shots.

"Wait, what?!" Sam gaped at Mercedes.

Mercedes frowned at him. "What? You know I'm not a virgin, Sam."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that you slept with Puck!" He cried out.

Puck guffawed. "Slept with? We got down and damn dirty, pretty boy." He elaborated, despite the glare from Mercedes and her silent pleading for him to stop. "You didn't tell him, Mama?"

"No," Sam answered as Mercedes sat dumbfounded next to her upset boyfriend. "She didn't tell me!"

"Sam," Mercedes put a hand on his arm. "It was nothing. Remember how I told you Puck and I dated sophomore year?" At his nod, she continued, ignoring the fact that the rest of the group was watching and listening intently to their conversation. "Well, uh, we kind of, I mean, he popped my cherry, so to speak..."

Again, Puck let out a snort of laughter. "Popped her cherry... We fucked on any and every flat surface we could find. You know how she is in bed," he nodded at a fuming Sam. "Mama is a wild animal when it comes to sex."

"All right, Puckerman," Quinn interrupted. "I think Sam's head is about to explode so why don't we talk about something else?" The rest of the group noted the tension and agreed.

"Excuse me," Sam mumbled as he stood from the circle and briskly walked up the steps of Rachel's basement.

"Sam!" Mercedes exclaimed, going after him. As she passed Puck, she slapped him upside his head. "Jackass!"

"What?!" Puck cried, holding his head. "I was just being honest!"

Mercedes found Sam upstairs in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. "Sammy," she addressed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked without turning to her.

"Because I didn't think it was important!" she whined. "I told you that I wasn't a virgin, why does it matter _who_ took my V-Card?"

"Because it's Puck!" Sam yelled, slamming the cup on the counter and Mercedes jumped. "You slept with _Puck!"_

Closing her eyes, Mercedes took a deep breath and counted to five before opening her eyes again. "Okay, Sam, look," she walked up to him and tentatively put her arms around his waist. When he didn't push her away she pulled his body to hers and stared up into his green orbs. "I need you to understand and believe me when I say there is nothing and never will be nothing between me and Puck," she told him gently. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We literally dated for one week and most of the time, yeah, we fucked, but it was just so I could continue my high school career without my V-Card hanging over my head. He used me for popularity cause I was a Cheerio at the time and I used him for experience and a good lay."

Sam stared down at his girlfriend, feeling his body relax as he took in her words. "I believe you," he sighed. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I just thought... I don't know..." He shook his head as he looked away and Mercedes frowned.

She grabbed his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. "I love you, Sam," she whispered.

Sam smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you, too."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. "No more jealousy and freak outs?"

He shook his head and she kissed him with a grin on each of their lips. After a few moments, they parted for air and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Now, about you being a Cheerio..."

Noting the deviousness in his tone, Mercedes raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "What about it?"

"Do you still have the uniform?" He asked with a sly smile.

Mercedes grinned mischievously as she nodded. "Skirt and all."

"Oh, _shit..."_ he groaned as he imagined her in the uniform and Mercedes giggled.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooooooookay. So, I hope this okay! Review, please!**


	7. Baby Sam

**Request by _shamonticupcake:_ Baby Boy!Samcedes where Mercedes accuses Sam of cheating and things get heated... *wink, wink***

 **AN: This is AU and loosely, _loosely_ based off of the movie Baby Boy when Yvette and Jody argue about him cheating.**

* * *

Sam crept into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend humming a song that had been stuck in his head since he left the bar. He closed and locked the door before he tossed his keys on the little table in the foyer that held the flowers he bought for Mercedes yesterday. He and his girl had been fighting more often than not recently and Sam knew it was mostly his fault. He had been working later and later hours and then he would hang out with his coworkers after work at a bar down the street. Mercedes wasn't innocent herself; she spent a lot of the day shopping or schmoozing socialites at the country club his family belonged to. He and Mercedes were planning to be married one day, but he had yet to pick out a ring and actually pop the question. He knew she was growing impatient and after a pregnancy scare last month it seemed like all they did was argue. Sam became increasingly stressed out and spent a lot of time giving her and himself some space.

He took only two steps into the living room when the lamp by the couch flipped on and Sam froze in his spot. Mercedes stood next to the lamp dressed in her robe with her arms folded and her eyebrow quirked. He could see the anger radiating in her eyes and he swallowed loudly. "What are you still doing up?"

"Where the fuck have you been, Sam Evans?" she seethed. Sam knew when Mercedes was really upset that she just let the expletives fly out of her mouth. He was in deep shit.

"I was out with the boys," he replied nonchalantly. He didn't seem to find any reason why she would be upset about him being out. It was Friday and he usually went out with his friends on Fridays while she went out with hers. "How was girl's night?"

"We didn't have girl's night tonight. I cancelled."

He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. "Uhh, why? And why didn't you call me?"

"I did call you, jackass. And it's none of your business why!" she yelled at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he relented, holding his hands up as if in surrender. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and noticed the battery was dead. "I guess it died before I left work."

"Who is she?"

Sam whipped his head up and his gaze fell on Mercedes' heartbroken face. "Excuse me?"

Her eyes grew ablaze and she practically growled at him. "I said who is she!" she screamed. "I know you're fuckin' around, Sam! Don't make up excuses! Quinn told me that Puck saw you with another girl so who is she!"

"Look," Sam gritted out, now seething himself. "I'm not sleeping with anyone or even _seeing_ anyone for that matter. I have _no_ idea what Puck is talking about."

"Yeah right!" She laughed humorlessly. "You think I'm going to believe that? Why else would you be avoiding me every chance you get? I barely see you anymore! I know you're fucking someone!"

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me!" Her volume seemed to get louder and louder with each syllable. "Who is she, Sam?! Tell me the truth! I deserve to know who you're fuck-"

"Shut up!" He shouted and Mercedes' visibly jumped, startled. Sam never yelled. She lost her cool more than enough times for it to be normal, but Sam was always calm and collected. "I'm _not_ cheating on you, Mercedes! How the fuck could you even think that?!"

"You're never around, Sam! What else am I supposed to think?"

"God, I needed some space!" He exclaimed, waving his arms around him. "I needed some time to fucking _think,_ Mercedes! After the whole pregnancy scare, I needed to put everything into perspective!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She cocked her hip out and placed her hands on her waist. "You want to break up? You want to move out? What, Sam? What could you possibly need to put into perspective?" She wasn't going to lie - seeing Sam in a fit of rage and having him scream at her was turning her on. She wasn't as angry as she was before, deep down she knew Sam would never cheat on her. He had been cheated on twice and he knew what it felt like. Now, she was just pushing his buttons. "You want to see other people? I see the way women look at you when we go out, you could have your pick of any bimbo lookin' bitch out there! Go ahead!"

That was it. Sam completely snapped at those words. He crossed the room in a few short strides and Mercedes' eyes bulged as he backed her up against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms to the wall on either side of her face. "I'm not cheating on you, damn it!" he snarled, his face so close that their noses were touching. They stared each other down, both of them breathing heavily from the fight they were having.

"Fucking prove it," Mercedes hissed.

It was then that Sam noted the arousal in his girlfriend's eyes. His cock twitched at the thought of angry sex and he smirked deviously down at her. He crushed his mouth to hers, their tongues tangling instantly. He raised her wrists above her head and crossed them, holding them tightly together with one hand as the other undid the sash that held her robe closed. Once it was open, he trailed his hand down her body and pressed his fingers into her already damp folds. Mercedes whimpered into their kiss when he plunged two fingers into her, curling them so they hit her spot with every achingly slow thrust. She scratched at the hand holding her wrists together, wanting to feel him as he finger-fucked her, but Sam refused to let go.

Just as Mercedes felt the twist in her stomach that signaled her orgasm, Sam removed his fingers from her. She groaned at the loss of contact and yanked her mouth away from him. "Fuckin' tease," she rasped. Sam smirked as he used his free hand to undo his pants and took out his throbbing cock. He thrust into her roughly and Mercedes cried out as he began to pound her without giving her any time to adjust. It had been way too long since they had sex. Mercedes tried to raise her legs so she could wrap them around his waist for a better angle, but Sam was moving too quickly and she couldn't get any leverage. Sensing her struggle, Sam released her wrists and placed his hands under her butt, raising her up against the wall easily. Mercedes locked her ankles around his back and they both moaned as he went deeper. Her arms draped around his shoulders, her hands clutching the material of his shirt. Sam moved one hand between them and grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

 _"You. Are. Mine."_ He emphasized each word with a thrust of his hips. "I love you, Mercedes. _You._ No one else. Ever." He slowed his hips down and rotated them so his pelvic bone was grinding against her clit. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" She screeched, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Yes, Sam!"

"Good," he smirked and began thrusting wildly again, seeking out their orgasms. He titled his hips up slightly and felt his cock hit the very end of her which caused Mercedes to scream. Her orgasm wracked her entire body, her legs shaking and her back arching. Sam felt her walls gripping his cock and he fought to push himself in a few more times before he grunted his release, coating her walls with his cum.

A few minutes later they were lying on the floor with a blanket they snatched from the couch covering them. Mercedes was curled up on top of Sam, her fingers drawing lazy patterns on his shirt. "I know you would never cheat on me," she said quietly.

Sam looked down at her as he rubbed her back, loving the feel of her silky robe against the rough pads of his fingers. "Then why the huge screaming match?"

"I'm a diva," she shrugged and they both let out of a soft laugh. "I still don't know why you have been avoiding me..."

"I'm sorry for that," he sighed. "I've been working later hours so I can afford an engagement ring."

Mercedes lifted her head in surprise. "What?"

Sam smiled and caressed her cheek. "I want to marry you, Mercedes Jones."

Her eyes filled with tears and she grinned at him. "You do?"

"Of course," he said simply. "After we found out you weren't pregnant, all I could think about was how disappointed I was because I can't wait until we have kids. But I want to do this right, I want to marry you first. I should have just told you." He looked away and she shook her head, placing her hands on either side of his cheeks so he would look back at her.

"I want that, too. And I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

Sam grinned and kissed her quickly. "So, are we good?"

Mercedes pursed her lips. "I don't know... I might need more convincing..." She raised her eyebrow suggestively and Sam felt his cock rising to attention again.

"Why don't we move to the bedroom then, and I can convince you all night long?"

She giggled and smacked his chest lightly. "You're such a dork."

* * *

 **Okay, how was it? Be honest... I'm not sure how I feel about it, yet...**


End file.
